En contra de lo que soy
by Juvia Garuko
Summary: Varugas. Seres creados por Kafka, una organización que trata de alcanzar la perfecta "Evolución". Pero para ello, modifican seres vivos. Por ello, Circus, otra organización en contra de los ideales de Kafka, trata de pararles los pies. Pero de por medio, varias jóvenes, que fueron transformadas en Varugas, tratan de rebelarse contra los planes que Kafka tiene para ellas.
1. Kafka Vs Circus

La enorme mansión, que había estado tranquila y silenciosa hasta hacía unos minutos, estalló en un gran revuelo. Yo me encontraba en la habitación de una de mis compañeras, con la dueña y otra chica más, además de mi pequeña mascota.

Las tres, al escuchar aquel súbito cambio en los pasillos de la casa, nos miramos extrañadas. Raisa, la joven pelirrosa, dueña del cuarto, y yo no hicimos amago de levantarnos de la cama. Akane, la otra chica que estaba con nosotras, por el contrario, abandonó su cómoda postura sobre la silla del cuarto, y se acercó a la puerta. Yo me incorporé lentamente, sosteniendo a Rhyme entre mis manos, que se mantenía dormida, y me apoyé en la pared, sin llegar a levantarme de la cama, mientras seguía a Akane con la mirada. La pequeña bola de pelo que reposaba entre mis brazos se removió molesta y se acercó a Raisa dando pequeños saltitos, ya que la pelirrosa aún no se había levantado de la cama, dándole poca o ninguna importancia al revuelo de la mansión. Akane asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta, y pasaron varios minutos hasta que la joven volvió al interior del cuarto, con su cara adornada con una sonrisa, y sin cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Parece que alguien ha entrado en la mansión. Según dicen, es de Circus, y viene con un mocoso moreno.

-¿Y a qué viene esa sonrisa? –repuso Raisa, un poco molesta, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

-Esto rompe la rutina de cada día. Nos dejan ir a por ellos y quitarlos de en medio –repuso la joven rubia sin perder la sonrisa.

Raisa soltó un largo suspiro mientras me tendía a Rhyme. La mascota, ligeramente parecida a un gato, se revolvió entre mis brazos, bostezó, y saltó hasta el suelo, enrollándose entre mis piernas.

-Pues supongo que tendremos que ir a por ellos –resoplé mientras me levantaba y me apartaba el pelo azulado de la cara, cubriéndolo parcialmente con la capucha de la sudadera.

Akane salió la primera, seguida por Rhyme. Yo me detuve a medio camino hacia la puerta y esperé a que Raisa se levantara de la cama para seguir los pasos de Akane. Una vez estuvimos las cuatro, incluida Rhyme, fuera del cuarto, Raisa cerró la puerta y se dirigió a nosotras, mientras señalaba a su espalda con el pulgar.

-Adelantaros vosotras. Yo me voy con Karoku, antes de que "doña Erishuka" empiece a dar voces en su puerta –dijo con un suspiro, y marcando la profunda aversión que sentía hacia la niña mimada de la mansión.

Akane y yo asentimos y comenzamos a correr en la dirección contraria a la que había salido Raisa, internándonos en el caos del edificio. No tardamos en alcanzar a algunos de los miembros, vestidos completamente de negro, incluidas las gafas de sol con las que ocultaban sus ojos.

-La seguridad ha caído –dijo uno de ellos.

-Las cámaras no funcionan.

-¡Vosotras! –gritó uno, señalándonos a nosotras-. Id a la sala de control y aseguraos de acabar con ellos.

Ni Akane ni yo nos detuvimos, pero seguimos las instrucciones recibidas, poniendo rumbo rápidamente a la sala que controlaba las cámaras de la mansión.  
Cuando nos quedaban apenas un par de metros para alcanzarla, escuchamos el ruido del cristal al romperse, proveniente de aquella misma sala. Entramos, y la descubrimos completamente vacía, con la pantalla del ordenador haciendo chispas, en la que emergían pantallas con mensajes rojos parpadeantes.  
Akane corrió hacia el ordenador, y miró la cantidad de botones que tenía, incapaz de hacer nada por arreglar la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras yo me acercaba a la única y enorme ventana de la sala, con el cristal roto, y los restos esparcidos por el suelo del jardín al otro lado.

-Deja eso para los que sepan –dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana-. No vayas a hacerlo explotar.

-Vaya confianza tienes en mí… -dijo con pesadez mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Nunca se te han dado bien esos cacharros.

Me encaramé a la ventana, esquivando los restos de cristal aún en el marco, y salté al jardín, haciendo crujir los fragmentos a mis pies.

-Han huido por aquí –le dije a Akane sin siquiera girarme hacia ella.

Mi compañera saltó detrás de mí, junto con Rhyme, y todas comenzamos a correr a través del jardín. Escuchamos explosiones y golpes a nuestro alrededor. Alguna voz, alertando de la llegada de más miembros de Circus, pero no hicimos caso. Seguimos corriendo. Por fortuna para nosotras, ninguno de los recién llegados apareció para detenernos, por lo que nos concentramos en correr a través del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la mansión, cubriéndola de miradas indiscretas. Rhyme no se había separado de mis pies en ningún momento, y corría a gran velocidad, hasta que comenzó a adelantarse a nosotras. Sin dudarlo un momento, cambié mi rumbo para seguirla, al igual que Akane.  
Llegamos a un claro del bosque, en el que Rhyme se detuvo, y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor. Yo alcé la mirada al cielo y, al descubrir lo que pasaba volando por encima de nosotras, me reí expulsando el aire por la nariz. Akane, al escucharme, me miró e imitó mi gesto, alzando la mirada al cielo.

-Parece que les hemos encontrado –dijo la rubia mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Comencé a correr, sin apartar la mirada de la figura que volaba por el cielo, siguiendo su recorrido, intentando no perderla de vista entre las ramas de los árboles. Aquella sombra comenzó a descender lentamente hacia el suelo, escondiéndose entre los árboles que poblaban el bosque en miniatura. Ralenticé el ritmo, intentando reducir el ruido que causaban mis pasos sobre las ramas caídas en el suelo, y detuve a Akane, cogiéndola de la muñeca cuando pasaba por mi lado. Tiré de ella hacia un árbol, y nos escondimos tras su tronco, observando a la figura que había llegado volando.  
Pero no era una sola persona, sino dos. Uno, el más mayor y rubio, era el que había estado volando, mientras cargaba con el otro chico moreno, aparentemente más joven. El moreno se separó de su compañero, y miró a su alrededor mientras sacaba la pistola que llevaba. El rubio se acercó a su espalda, vigilando la retaguardia del joven.

-El rubio es mío –repuso Akane.

Yo suspiré y me encogí de hombros. Akane sonrió y se frotó las manos, complacida, pero paciente, esperando el mejor momento para aparecer. Rhyme se agazapó entre mis pies, esperando mi señal para comenzar a correr.  
Esperé a que el moreno, que parecía el más avispado de los dos, se colocara de espaldas a nosotras, y que el rubio desviara la mirada del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos escondidas. Hice un rápido movimiento con la mano, ante el que Akane saltó hacia el claro del bosque, y Rhyme la siguió rápidamente, seguida de cerca por mí.  
Los dos chicos, al escuchar el crujir de la hierba detrás de ellos, se giraron, el rubio con los brazos desplegados delante de su compañero, intentando protegerle, y el moreno con la pistola en alto, apuntándonos a nosotras.

-¿Os habéis perdido? –repuso Akane con voz cantarina.

Pero ante aquel comentario, el rubio retrocedió unos pasos, empujando a su compañero hacia atrás, movimiento que provocó en él una mueca de molestia.

-¿Sois los de Circus? –continué ante su silencio.

Entonces el rubio se tensó, y el moreno alzó la voz, aupándose por encima del hombro de su compañero.

-¿Formáis parte de Kafka?

-Puede… -contestó Akane en un susurro, utilizando una voz provocativa.

La joven comenzó a correr hacia los chicos, y el rubio, al ver el peligro, empujó a su compañero, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. El chico corrió en dirección contraria a la que se acercaba Akane, internándose en la oscuridad del bosque y dejándonos al moreno y a mí, además de Rhyme, solos en el claro. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el lugar por el que nuestros compañeros habían desaparecido, hasta que el moreno soltó un suave ruido de molestia, y comenzó a ponerse en pie lentamente, sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

-¿Es así como actúas delante de un enemigo? –repuse colocando las manos en la cadera-. Tienes demasiadas aperturas. ¿Quieres que acabe contigo?

-¿Tú? –dijo él, alzando por fin la mirada, y clavando en mí aquellos brillantes ojos grises azulados-. ¿Y qué va a hacerme una mujer desarmada?

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, mocoso.

El chico pareció molestarse, porque cargó el arma con ambas manos, apuntándome a la cabeza con ella, mientras me dirigía una marcada sonrisa de medio lado.

-Los niños no deberían jugar con armas de fuego, son peligrosas, ¿sabes? –añadí sin moverme un centímetro.

-Tsk, maldita… -repuso, con visible enfado.

Rhyme caminó con lentitud por delante de mí, sin perder de vista al chico.

-¿A qué habéis venido? –añadí alzando la voz.

-¿Vas a tirarte hablando todo el rato?

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, pero no obtendrás ninguna respuesta –respondió con sequedad.

-En ese caso… solo queda una manera de solucionar esto…

Extendí la mano por delante de mí, y Rhyme saltó hacia ella. Pero antes de alcanzarla, se transformó en pleno vuelo en una katana, larga y afilada, que cayó con suavidad sobre mi mano. Empuñé el arma con ambas manos, y sonreí al joven, que había cambiado su gesto, a uno de disgusto.

-Así que eres un Varuga…

-Premio para el mocoso.

-Deja de llamarme así –dijo con suavidad, a pesar de reflejar con su gesto un enorme cabreo.

-No tengo ninguna otra manera de llamarte, a no ser que me digas tu nombre…

-Te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo –dijo antes de sonreír y comenzar a correr hacia la derecha, manteniendo la distancia entre los dos, y el arma apuntándome.

Empuñé con más fuerza a Rhyme, y corrí hacia delante, para encontrarme con él, a pesar de saber que el chico no dudaría un segundo a la hora de dispararme. Y así fue. Pero pude esquivar la bala con facilidad cambiando la dirección en la que corría. Aproveché el cambio para alzar la katana y descargarla sobre el chico, pero él se lanzó al suelo, dando una voltereta y escapando de mi alcance. Se levantó y yo le seguí. Volví a alzar la katana, y él sonrió, mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, salvando el largo de la katana. Pero yo también sonreí. Cambié la trayectoria de la katana, bandeándola de derecha a izquierda, y antes de pasar por delante de él, transformé el arma en una guadaña, mucho más larga que la katana, por lo que fui capaz de atrapar al chico, y volver a acercarle un poco hacia mí. Pero él se tensó y alzó la pistola.  
Escuché un estallido, y un dolor agudo atravesó mi hombro derecho. Las fuerzas me fallaron, y Rhyme cayó al suelo, recuperando su forma normal. La sangre comenzó a gotear, cayendo sobre el césped del claro, formando pequeñas y redondeadas manchas rojas. Me llevé la mano izquierda rápidamente a la herida, para tratar de detener la hemorragia, momento que el joven aprovechó para alejarse unos metros de mí.  
Pero aquello no le serviría de nada. Me mordí el labio con fiereza, y alcé como pude la mano, con los dedos estirados, y la palma apuntando hacia él.  
Entonces, con solo pensarlo, una enorme masa de agua se formó en torno al joven moreno, y se reunió furiosa sobre él, dejándole atrapado en la esfera de agua. El chico se revolvió, intentando contener la respiración, y perder la mínima cantidad posible de aire. Le vi agitarse nervioso en el interior, llevándose ambas manos a la garganta, y soltando el arma, que descendió hasta la zona inferior de la burbuja, quedándose suspendida, sin llegar a salir de ella. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, y su boca se abrió en una mueca de dolor, en la que varias burbujitas de aire se escaparon. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, desplazando las manos hacia su boca, y subiendo las rodillas hacia su pecho. Entonces, medio recogido, en postura fetal, abrió levemente los ojos, y los cuadró a los míos. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos durante un par de segundos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y, derrotada, bajé la mano, liberando al joven de su prisión de agua.  
El moreno cayó sobre el césped, tosiendo y completamente empapado, y el agua se extendió por el suelo, oscureciendo la hierba e internándose en el interior de la tierra. Yo me mantuve en mi sitio, aún con la mano izquierda sobre la herida, mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en el joven, pero los ojos desenfocados, sin llegar a observarle con claridad. Él, después de estar un rato intentando recuperar el aliento, se giró hacia mí, aún en el suelo, y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre los míos.  
Así nos quedamos durante varios minutos, ambos sin ser capaces de movernos, y sin intención de atacar al contrario. La pistola permaneció tirada a los pies del joven, y Rhyme se mantuvo a unos pasos de mí, dirigiendo sus rojos ojos hacia el joven y hacia mí, sin entender nuestro comportamiento.  
Comencé a escuchar unos pasos a mi espalda lo suficientemente suaves como para no sacarme de mis pensamientos. Los fui notando cada vez más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron a mi lado, y algo se posó sobre mi hombro sano, meneándome con suavidad, y haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-¿Juvia, qué ha pasado? –dijo Raisa a mi lado.

Pero al ver que no respondía, se alejó de mi lado, acercándose al chico moreno, que aún se mantenían tumbado en el suelo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos.

-¿Es uno de los intrusos?

La pelirrosa se agachó junto al chico y tiró de él, obligándole a levantarse. Fue a la vuelta cuando Raisa vio la cantidad de sangre que asomaba por mi hombro, y se acercó corriendo a mí, sin soltar al chico, haciéndole casi caer al suelo por el brusco cambio de velocidad.

-¡Juvia, estás herida! Será mejor que te lleve con Uro.

-No… -repuse con suavidad-. Con Uro no… -añadí con la mirada desenfocada, perdida en el suelo.

-Pero Juvia, estás sangrando… Y Uro se enfadará si…

-Me da igual –la corté, hablando con lentitud.

Raisa suspiró mientras me miraba preocupada, y tiró del brazo del chico, haciéndole sentarse a mi lado.

-Será mejor que no intentes nada –dijo dirigiéndole una fiera mirada.

Entonces la chica abrió una mano, colocando la palma hacia arriba, haciendo aparecer varias vendas, que utilizó para cubrir la herida del hombro, apartando primero la sudadera, y colocándola suavemente en su sitio tras terminar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? ¿Se lo llevamos a Uro?

-¡No! –me apresuré en contestar, saliendo súbitamente de mi ensimismamiento-. Con Uro no… -añadí, regulando mi tono.

Raisa se sorprendió, pero luego miró al chico, que nos observaba a ambas sin comprender, pero atento a la conversación, por sin descubría algo de información útil para Circus. Mi compañera pelirrosa se acercó a mí y pasó mi brazo bueno por encima de sus hombros.

-Tú –dijo mirando al moreno-, ven si no quieres ganarte algún problema innecesario.

Raisa comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles que delimitaban el claro del bosque, seguida del joven, y me ayudó a sentarme, apoyándome en el tronco de uno de ellos. Le lanzó una fiera mirada al moreno y le señaló acusadoramente con un dedo.

-Más te vale que no hagas nada si no quieres arrepentirte después.

Yo miré a Raisa desde abajo, intentando leer lo que escondía bajo su gesto serio y ligeramente cabreado.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunté por lo bajo.

-Tengo que irme. ¿Estarás bien sola con él?

Yo asentí con suavidad, y ella se irguió, mientras hacía aparecer unas alas de plumas negras a su espalda, y alzaba el vuelo, por encima de las copas de los árboles.  
El joven moreno observó a Raisa volar sin rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Estás familiarizado con los Varuga? –dije de pronto, haciendo que el joven diera un respingo.

Él bajó la mirada hacia mí, soltó un suspiro, y se dejó deslizar por el tronco de un árbol cercano a donde yo me encontraba, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Ya me he encontrado con alguno antes. Pero eran distintos. Eran como bestias…

Rhyme, que se había mantenido alerta, sentada en medio del claro, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, quedándose a unos pocos pasos, y sin perder de vista al chico.

-Con que Juvia, ¿eh? –repuso, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo justo sería que me dijeras ahora tú tu nombre.

-Como ya he dicho, te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo.

Ambos cruzamos una sonrisa, la suya de medio lado, y la mía pequeña y disimulada.

-¡GAREKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El grito llegó por encima de nuestras cabezas. El chico rubio apareció volando por el cielo que se veía a través de las copas de los árboles, y comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia su compañero cuando le localizó entre los árboles.  
Yo sonreí con suavidad, y miré al chico moreno un momento, apartando la mirada del rubio que bajaba a gran velocidad.

-Con que Gareki, ¿eh? –repuse con suavidad y una ligera sonrisa.

-Tsk.

Gareki no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento de su compañero, y yo, al ver su reacción al quedar su nombre al descubierto, volví a alzar la mirada hacia el compañero del moreno.  
Pero antes de que el chico llegara al suelo, Akane apareció por el lado contrario al que estábamos sentados, corriendo entre los árboles del bosque.

-¡Yogi! –gritó la joven mientras corría hacia su presa.

El chico rubio llegó al suelo, y se colocó delante de nosotros, dándonos la espalda, y encarándose a Akane, mientras hacía aparecer en sus manos un par de espadas rodeadas de zarzas y espinas. Ella no dejó de correr hasta quedarse en mitad del claro. Solo tenía ojos para su contrincante. Seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba allí.  
Akane alzó ambas manos, con los dedos estirados y las palmas apuntando al joven rubio. Por detrás de ella, quebrando el suelo, aparecieron numerosas ramas, que se entrelazaron formando dos grandes, que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia dónde nos encontrábamos.

"No, no ha debido de verme" pensé mientras veía las ramas aproximarse a nosotros a gran velocidad.

Me encogí, preparada para recibir el impacto, y pensando en la bronca que le echaría si conseguía salir de allí, pero el golpe no llegó. Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, descubriendo que la luz del sol había desaparecido, dejándonos completamente a oscuras. Poco a poco, la cúpula que nos había protegido comenzó a deshacerse, en muchas ramitas finas, que dejaron pasar de nuevo los rayos del sol. Aquellas ramas nos habían cubierto a Yogi, Gareki, Rhyme y a mí, protegiéndonos del ataque de Akane, por lo que no podrían ser suyas, a no ser que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Seguí el recorrido de las ramas y vi que tenían su origen en las espadas del rubio, que se giró hacia nosotros, mientras nos miraba preocupado.

-¿Estáis bien?

"Definitivamente no se ha dado cuenta. La voy a matar".

Pero el chico no esperó a nuestra respuesta. Se giró hacia Akane y utilizó todas aquellas ramas para el siguiente ataque, lazándoselas todas a la joven. Las ramas la apresaron de manos y pies, y ella se revolvió furiosa, intentando soltarse.  
Yo fui a levantarme para ayudarla, pero Gareki me detuvo, tirando de mi brazo hacia abajo, obligándome a permanecer sentada.

-No voy a dejar que ataques a mi compañero por la espalda.

-Tsk…

Akane utilizó sus propias ramas para poder liberarse, rompiendo las de Yogi. La joven cayó al suelo de rodillas, y miró a Yogi con un gesto demente. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, y brillantes, acentuando su aspecto demente.

-Mierda… -repuse por lo bajo.

"Tengo que pararla antes de que sea tarde…"

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a ponerme de pie, Akane corrió hacia Yogi, tan rápido, que fui incapaz de seguirla con la vista. De repente apareció sobre el joven, tirándole al suelo de espaldas, y quedándose ella sentada sobre su pecho, atrapándole los brazos con las piernas. Pero el golpe que el muchacho recibió, hizo que la tirita blanca que llevaba bajo el ojo izquierdo se desprendiera y cayera al suelo.  
Akane rió e hizo aparecer en torno a ambos varias ramas, pero antes de que las lanzara sobre el chico, Yogi consiguió soltarse y lanzar a su captora lejos de su alcance. Akane cayó con gran estrépito en el extremo contrario del claro, y Yogi comenzó a levantarse lentamente, con la cabeza agachada, y el rostro oculto por el pelo, que poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de blanco, brillante y plateado. El chico estalló en una aguda carcajada mientras se elevaba en el aire y se acercaba a la joven rubia, que aún estaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

-Mierda… ¡Yogi! –gritó Gareki antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

Yo me levanté ayudándome del árbol que tenía a mi espalda y corrí detrás del moreno. Por fortuna para Akane, Yogi se quedó flotando por encima de ella, observándola, mientras pensaba la manera de terminar con ella. Aquello le dio el tiempo necesario a Gareki para alcanzarle, agarrarle de una pierna y tirar de él hacia atrás. Pero el rubio se giró hacia su compañero, y le miró con gesto molesto, antes de descargar una patada sobre él, apartándole de su lado y lanzándole sobre mí. Al recibir el impacto, caí al suelo de espaldas, con Gareki sobre mí, que no tardó en apartarse y girarse hacia su compañero, aún de rodillas en el suelo. Yo me incorporé tan rápido como pude, mientras Rhyme se acercaba a mí, preocupada, y me daba suaves cabezazos en el brazo.  
Yogi sonrió ampliamente, y alzó una mano por encima de su cabeza, haciendo aparecer una de sus espadas de zarzas. Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a bajarla, una última figura descendió desde el cielo, cayendo sobre Yogi, y dejándolo tumbado bocabajo en el suelo. Raisa se bajó de la espalda de Yogi, haciendo desaparecer sus alas, y miró el lamentable estado en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Es que no os puedo dejar solas?

Se acercó a Akane y se la echó sobre el hombro de un rápido movimiento. Luego caminó hasta mí, y me cogió por el hombro del brazo bueno, ayudándome a levantarme. Entonces, sin soltarme, comenzó a caminar, alejándose del claro, y dejando a Yogi, tendido en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, y a Gareki, que pasaba la mirada por todas y cada una de nosotras, con un gesto serio, que me fue imposible descifrar. Raisa tiraba de mí, mientras yo caminaba ligeramente girada hacia atrás, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los del chico moreno antes de perderle de vista entre los numerosos árboles.


	2. Nada más que un experimento

Raisa siguió tirando de mí, y Rhyme nos siguió, saltando por encima de las ramas y troncos caídos de los árboles. Yo me mantuve en silencio mientras la observaba. Por el gesto parecía cabreada, y su pelo, recogido en dos largas coletas, se movía furioso de un lado a otro.

-Raisa… -comencé.

Pero la chica no dio muestras de haberme escuchado. Siguió caminando, sin detenerse a tomar un descanso por cargar con Akane, hasta que alcanzamos la parte posterior de la mansión. Materializó las alas a su espalda, y echó a volar hacia una de las ventanas abiertas del piso superior. Ella se mantuvo en el aire, mientras me ayudaba a entrar en el interior. Cuando estuve asegurada en la habitación, me tendió a Akane, y yo la recosté en la cama mientras Raisa recogía las alas y entraba al interior.  
Aquel cuarto era el de Raisa. La joven siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, por lo que pudiera pasar, y en más de una ocasión nos había sido útil.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Akane? –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ha sido solo un golpe. El chico rubio la dio una patada y ella salió volando.

-Mira que es blanda… -suspiró.

-Raisa… Te estoy escuchando –repuso una suave voz.

La pelirrosa y yo nos giramos hacia la cama, descubriendo a Akane despierta, demasiado dolorida como para moverse.

-Me da igual que me escuches. Mira cómo te ha dejado con una sola patada. No quiero ni pensar cómo habrías terminado si no llego a aparecer.

-Mal, eso está claro –comenté, cruzándome de brazos.

-Chicas… -repuso Akane al borde del llanto-. Me tenéis en muy baja estima…

-Pues haznos cambiar de parecer –le cortó Raisa seriamente.

Yo suspiré con suavidad, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Juvia… -susurró Raisa-, será mejor que vayas con Uro. Debería mirarte esa herida.

Yo me giré hacia ella, y la sonreí con tranquilidad.

-No es nada. Un simple rasguño. No tardará en curarse –busqué a Rhyme con la mirada, y al descubrirla a los pies de la cama, le indiqué con un gesto de la mano que me siguiera-. Me voy a descansar -añadí mientras abría la puerta.

Me despedí de las dos con la mano mientras veía sus miradas clavadas en mí, ligeramente preocupadas, antes de hacerlas desaparecer tras la puerta.  
Me dirigí a mi cuarto, situado al lado del de Raisa. El de Akane quedaba justo enfrente del de la pelirrosa, por lo que supuse que la ayudaría a caminar hasta él.

"También podría lanzarla de una patada sin necesidad de salir del suyo" pensé con una sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí tras asegurarme que Rhyme había entrado, y me tumbé en la cama bocabajo, lo que hizo que la herida se resintiera y volviera a sangrar ligeramente. Saqué el botiquín que guardaba bajo la cama para casos de emergencia, y me cambié el vendaje que Raisa me había puesto. Lo normal en aquellas situaciones, como bien había sugerido Raisa, era ir a ver a Uro, pero yo quería evitar en todo lo posible encontrarme con aquel hombre. Además del rencor que le guardaba, le tenía pánico. Y, por desgracia, no era infundado. Aquel hombre me había torturado, y había experimentado conmigo. Con todas nosotras. Las tres éramos sus conejillos de indias. Por eso nos encontrábamos en aquella mansión, en aquella organización llamada Kafka, que experimenta con seres vivos, originando su tan adorada "Evolución" al introducir unas células mutadas en el organismo de seres vivos.  
Y eso era lo que habían hecho con nosotras, y con tantas personas antes de nosotras. Pero nosotras éramos los primeros experimentos que habían salido "bien" o que al menos no se había muerto en las primeras horas de vida.

Akane, la mayor de las tres, era la que llevaba más tiempo en Kafka. Ya llevaba varios años, al menos tres de los veinte que ya tenía. Fue el primer experimento con éxito que realizó Uro en seres humanos. Pero al ser la primera, tuvo imperfecciones, que fueron mejoradas, y que ya no presentamos las que vinimos después. Akane es la que peor controla su poder, sobre todo cuando pierde los nervios o se cabrea. Eso fue lo que ocurrió en la pelea contra Yogi, cuando sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Pero afortunadamente, el joven la detuvo antes de que pasara nada serio. Se podría decir que Akane le debe la vida…

La segunda que llegó a Kafka fue Raisa. Un año después de que Akane entrara a formar parte de la organización, Uro trajo a Raisa, para implantarle la célula modificada tras los efectos observados en Akane. Consiguió suprimir el mayor fallo, y Raisa hasta el momento no ha perdido nunca el control de sus poderes. Pero sus ojos se tornaron rojos de por vida. Aquello llamaba la atención, por lo que Uro siguió investigando, hasta eliminar aquel efecto. Y lo consiguió, ya que yo aún conservo el color azul oscuro de mis ojos.

Y yo fui la última en llegar, hacía ya una año. Uro implantó la célula en mi cuerpo, y a punto estuve de no soportarla y perecer. Cuando Uro lo vio todo perdido, y estuvo a punto de desecharme, sucedió algo que el hombre nunca habría previsto. Las heridas producidas durante la investigación se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar. El líquido rojo se agrupó y se cubrió con una capa de agua, tomando la forma de un animal, que no tardó en ganar consistencia y materializarse por completo, hasta formar un ser completamente vivo. Uro, sorprendido por lo que había presenciado, me mantuvo en el laboratorio durante las semanas que tardé en recuperarme. Y durante todo aquel tiempo, aquel ser, parecido a un felino, no se separó de mi lado.  
Fue lo primero que vi al despertar. A Rhyme, que se acercó a mí y me pasó su húmeda lengua con suavidad por la nariz. Y entonces lo supe. Mi vida dependería de aquel animal, en un sentido mucho más literal de lo que nunca llegaría a imaginar.  
Por fortuna para mí, yo tampoco había llegado a perder el control de mi poder. Aunque aún no era capaz de controlarlo adecuadamente. De todas nosotras, las que mejor ha "evolucionado" como dicen ellos, es Raisa, capaz de controlar su poder, sin correr ningún tipo de peligro. Con tan solo diecinueve años se había convertido en el arma perfecta de Kafka. Conmigo el resultado no había sido tan satisfactorio. Algunos de los científicos que trabajan con Uro dicen que podría ser porque soy joven, y mi cuerpo aún está cambiando, y la célula con él, por lo que podría llegar a evolucionar más y mejor que al hacerlo en un individuo adulto. Pero aquello no terminaba de convencer a Uro. Raisa era su experimento perfecto, el que había triunfado. Akane y yo… las pruebas fallidas, por lo que no tenía problema en seguir experimentando con nosotras. Y aprovechaba siempre que íbamos a verle, por eso no podía ir a que me curase la herida. Y tampoco podía correr e ir a delatarle a alguien de Kafka, y mucho menos alguien de fuera si no quería terminar hecha trocitos, porque ¿quién creería a una mocosa de diecisiete años frente a un reconocido y admirado doctor?  
Por eso mi única opción era evitarle.

Un fuerte temblor me sacó de mis pensamientos. El edificio entero vibró, y la cama se separó de la pared. Rhyme saltó al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta, instándome a abrirla. Y así lo hice. Rápidamente alcancé la puerta y me asomé al exterior junto con el animal, descubriendo a Raisa y Akane también asomadas al pasillo. Otro temblor sacudió el edificio a nuestros pies, seguido rápidamente del sonido de varias explosiones. Rhyme corrió hacia el exterior del cuarto, y yo detrás de ella, huyendo de los escombros que comenzaban a caer. Llegué hasta las chicas e intercambié una mirada nerviosa con ellas. Pero antes de recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, el edificio se estremeció, y más escombros cayeron sobre nosotras. Raisa saltó mientras sacaba sus alas, y nos obligó a agacharnos en el suelo, cubriéndonos con sus amplios miembros emplumados.  
La joven pelirrosa soltó una exclamación malsonante mientras se ponía de pie, dejándonos a Akane, Rhyme y a mí al descubierto. Rápidamente nos cogió, echándose a Akane sobre el hombro y cogiéndome a mí de la muñeca. Rhyme saltó hacia mí antes de que la joven alzara el vuelo, y yo la cogí entre mis brazos, pegándola a mi pecho, y dejándome llevar por Raisa al exterior del edificio.  
La joven voló, saliendo por una de las ventanas, alejándonos del edificio, casi engullido por las llamas provocadas por las explosiones. Poco a poco comenzó a descender, hasta llegar al suelo, y dejarnos suavemente sobre él. Yo quedé sentada sobre mis rodillas, con Rhyme correteando nerviosa a mi alrededor, mientras Akane y Raisa miraban sorprendidas el estado en el que se encontraba nuestro hogar. Pero un sonido, suave y constante, me hizo apartar mi atención del edificio, y alzar la mirada al cielo. Descubrí, volando por encima de nuestras cabezas, varias naves grandes, con la parte inferior cubiertas de luces azules brillantes y parpadeantes. Las naves de Circus. Se marchaban y nos dejaban. Pero ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cuánto tardarían en volver a por nosotros. Si se iban era porque tenían un objetivo más importante que capturarnos a todos nosotros.

Raisa comenzó a maldecir en voz alta, pateando piedras y ramas que se interponían en su camino, bajo mi atenta mirada. Akane aún miraba con ojos llorosos el edificio, casi consumido por las llamas, y Rhyme seguía de cerca los pasos enfadados de Raisa.

-Raisa… -susurré-. ¿Ha pasado algo…?

La joven volvió a maldecir, alzando la mirada al cielo, antes de girarse hacia mí, y clavar sus rojos y fieros ojos.

-Karoku ha desaparecido.

-¿C-cómo…? –repuse, incrédula.

-Han sido esos de Circus. Él era su objetivo. Se lo han llevado –añadió con severidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué…? –repuse, descendiendo la mirada al suelo, perdiéndola en el césped.

-Esos malditos… Juro que le traeré de vuelta –dijo malhumorada, alzando la mirada al cielo, hacia las naves de Circus, que comenzaban a perderse a lo lejos.

Akane se giró hacia nosotras y nos miró con ojos tristes, mientras cogía a Rhyme y la acunaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Las he encontrado! –gritó una voz a nuestra espalda-. ¡Señor Uro, están aquí!

Busqué, nerviosa, el origen de aquella voz. Venía de la dirección en la que estaba la mansión, con el fuego casi controlado por completo. Un hombre vestido de negro, con gafas de sol y arma de fuego, salió de entre los árboles y se dirigió a nosotras. Tiró de Akane, obligándola a ponerse de pie, y Rhyme saltó al suelo, molesta por el repentino tirón. La gata corrió hacia mí en el momento en que vio aparecer a Uro entre todos aquellos árboles, por el lugar por el que segundos antes había aparecido aquel hombre. Rhyme se colocó delante de mí y bufó a Uro, erizando el pelo del lomo, e intentando mantenerle alejado de mí, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el científico la mirara con desdén.  
El hombre pasó por el lado de Rhyme, ignorándonos a Akane y a mí, interesado únicamente en la joven pelirrosa, que mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo. Uro la miró con profundidad, de arriba abajo, observando su cuerpo. Al descubrir que no tenía ni un rasguño, suspiró con alivio, y se giró al hombre que aún permanecía por allí.

-Será mejor que no vayamos. Llévalas a la nave.

Uro, tras aquella orden clara y precisa, desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido. El hombre ocultó su arma bajo la chaqueta y caminó hacia Akane y hacia mí, que aún estábamos arrodilladas en el suelo. Nos levantó con brusquedad y tiró de nosotras hacia la mansión, mientras Raisa y Rhyme nos seguían a pocos pasos de distancia.  
Cuando llegamos al edificio lo descubrimos en un estado lamentable, con gente corriendo a su alrededor, intentando extinguir las débiles llamas que aún quedaban. Pero no nos llevaron hacia él, sino que nos desviamos un poco, hacia la entrada de la mansión, una zona despejada, y con un amplio camino de piedra que dividía el bosque en dos. Comenzamos a descenderlo, en dirección contraria a la casa, y descubrí una gran nave, parada en medio de aquel camino. Vi a Uro subir por la rampa que conducía al interior, e intenté resistirme, pero el hombre siguió tirando de mí, obligándome a entrar al interior junto a Raisa y Akane, y Rhyme, que se coló entre nuestros pies antes de que la rampa comenzara a elevarse para cerrar la entrada a la nave.  
El hombre nos empujó al interior, quedándose él fuera de la nave, y sentí un suave temblor a mis pies. La nave se puso en marcha y comenzó a elevarse en el cielo. Pero no fuimos capaces de ver nada. Nos encontrábamos en una sala oscura sin ningún tipo de iluminación, ni del exterior ni artificial. Me encogí sobre mí misma, pensando inocentemente que así estaría más segura, pero segundos después noté un suave roce en el hombro, que me hizo dar un respingo. El ligero silbido de Raisa a pocos centímetros de mi oreja, pidiéndome silencio, me hizo respirar tranquila. Me dirigió sabiamente a través de la oscuridad a un extremo de la sala, y me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y justo después sentí cómo ella tomaba asiento a mi lado, y Rhyme saltaba hacia mis brazos.

La oscuridad de la sala no tardó en verse rota por una grieta de luz que surgió al abrirse una de las puertas de la zona delantera. La luz iluminó el reducido espacio, dejándome descubrir a Raisa sentada a mi lado, y Akane junto a ella. Una silueta se recortó sobre la puerta, y comenzó a acercarse a nosotras con tranquilidad y paso lento. Bueno, más concretamente, se acercaba a Raisa. Uro se arrodilló delante de ella, apartándonos a Akane y a mí con un empujón de su preciada marioneta, y la observó cuidadosamente de arriba abajo.

-No estás herida, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad, mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla y la hacía girar la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Raisa, después de dejarse mecer un par de veces, cuadró sus ojos con los del hombre, mirándole con seriedad.

-Yo estoy bien, pero Juvia…

Antes de que Raisa pudiera terminar la frase, le di un golpe en el costado, gesto que no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Uro. El hombre me miró de reojo por debajo del flequillo, y comenzó a levantarse con lentitud sin apartar la mirada de mí. Se irguió tanto como pudo, dejando clara su superioridad, y antes de girarse y dejarnos solas en la sala, nos miró con prepotencia. Yo aparté la mirada tan rápido como pude cuando vi sus fieros ojos castaños clavados en mí y no pude evitar encogerme sobre mí misma, enlazando los brazos en torno a las piernas.

Uro se fue, dejándonos de nuevo sumidas en la oscuridad. El tiempo parecía no avanzar, y después de un viaje largo y pesado, en el que nos mantuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, sin compartir las dudas que nos asaltaban, la nave comenzó a descender, hasta posarse suavemente sobre el suelo, deteniendo el ronroneo del motor.  
Rhyme, que había caído dormida entre mis brazos, se despertó en cuanto notó la falta de movimiento. La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, dejando entrar de nuevo aquella tenue luz, y recortando aquella misma figura sobre ella. Uro se acercó, casi corriendo, a nosotras. Parecía cabreado. Y esta vez no miraba a Raisa. Me mantuve encogida todo el tiempo, hasta que el científico se paró delante de mí. Se detuvo un par de segundos, durante los cuales inspiró profundamente antes de inclinarse sobre mí y tirar de mi brazo con brusquedad, levantándome y haciéndome caminar detrás de él al exterior de la nave, cogiendo también a Rhyme de forma brusca por el cuello.

Fuera nos esperaba un bosque, mucho más frondoso que el que protegía la mansión. Apenas se veía en cielo entre las copas de los árboles más altos. Y a pocos metros del lugar en el que había aterrizado la nave, había una pequeña construcción, mal cuidada, y rodeada por una verja metálica. Uro se acercó al diminuto edificio, en el que malamente entraría una mesa, y abrió la puerta. Pero en el interior solo había unas escaleras que descendían varios metros bajo el suelo, a unos pasillos estrechos y débilmente iluminados, que parecían salidos de una película barata de momias.

Cruzamos pasillos y giramos en varias esquinas, hasta que quedé completamente desorientada. Uro tiró de mí a través de un pasillo que parecía no tener salida, pero el hombre situó sabiamente la mano sobre una piedra de la pared, y el muro que teníamos delante se giró, hasta dejar despejada la entrada a la sala que había al otro lado.

Sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar y oponerme, Uro me hizo entrar, tirando de mi muñeca, y cerrando la puerta una vez estuve dentro. Me sentí completamente indefensa en medio de aquella sala, acompañada únicamente de aquel hombre, que tanto temor me transmitía.

Uro encendió los halógenos de la sala, que pendían peligrosamente del techo de la sala, iluminando el lugar con una fría luz azulada, y dejando a la vista todos los muebles que utensilios que había por allí esparcidos. El científico tiró a Rhyme al interior de una jaula, que cerró con llave, y luego se dirigió a mí, haciéndome tumbar en una de las camillas metálicas de un rápido tirón de la muñeca. Amarró mis tobillos y muñecas a la fría superficie, y me apartó el pelo de la cara. Comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí, observando en todo momento mis ojos, y yo intenté resistirme, pero Uro mantuvo mi barbilla sujeta, impidiéndome apartar la mirada. Descendió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí y, de repente, sin esperarlo, se apartó con rapidez. Retiró la sudadera, dejando la herida al descubierto, y desgarrando parte de la venda que la cubría, por lo que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar de nuevo.

Uro observó la sangre surgir por la herida con ojos brillantes, y sabiamente sus manos se dirigieron a los utensilios que tenía sobre la mesa. No vi lo que cogió, pero segundos después noté un profundo dolor del interior de la herida. Tuve que contenerme para no gritar, y no me moví del sitio gracias a las bridas que me mantenían sujetas. Si hubiera llegado a moverme, seguramente habría recibido algún tipo de castigo, como veces anteriores. Por eso Uro ya sabía que debía atarme para poder trabajar con tranquilidad. Lo único que no había llegado a controlar eran mis sollozos y lágrimas.

Noté cómo el utensilio removía algo en mi interior, haciéndome perder cada vez más sangre. Uro dio un tirón, extrayendo la pequeña pieza metálica que había en la herida, y llevándosela a una bandeja, mientras la observaba con interés, sin siquiera prestar atención a mi pérdida de sangre. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, a pesar de mis ruegos para mantenerlos abiertos. Uro se alejó de mi lado, y depositó la bala en un pequeño plato, aún bañada en mi sangre. La observó durante unos segundos, hasta que pareció cansarse de ella, o notar que mi estado empeoraba por momentos, y se alejó de ella, para venir a mi lado, mientras me miraba con molestia.

Me cosió la herida sin poner ningún tipo de cuidado, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme en silencio, mordiéndome los labios, ya que sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que hicieran ruido mientras él trabajaba. Cuando terminó me pasó una venda por el hombro, protegiendo los puntos, y, sin colocarme el hombro de la sudadera, me arremangó una de las mangas, dejando al descubierto la parte interior del codo derecho. Sacó una aguja, y la bajó hasta rozar mi piel.  
Ante aquel contacto el vello se me erizó e, instintivamente, cerré los ojos. El líquido, aquel líquido que otras veces había sentido correr por mis venas, volvió a envolverme. Sentí su calidez fluir a través de mi cuerpo, relajándome durante unos pocos segundos. Pero aquello era solo la primera fase, y lo sabía muy bien. Aquella tranquilidad fue pronto sustituida por angustia y ansiedad que me hicieron estremecer. Traté de encogerme sobre mí misma, y huir de aquella sensación, pero al estar atada no fui capaz, lo que empeoró mi estado. Dejé de ver, pero sentí los ojos salirse de las cuencas. Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, y mi cuerpo a contraerse en espasmos.  
Sentí cómo mi consciencia se escapaba entre mis dedos, a medida que la cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas cada vez más deprisa, y mis ojos terminaban de cerrarse por completo, para no volver a abrirse.

_"Juvia… ¿Me recuerdas? No puedes haberme olvidado, porque… si lo has hecho… Te recordaré mi existencia de la peor manera posible…"_

Aquella voz resonó en mi cabeza, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, hasta que se hizo tan real y molesta, que me obligó a despertar para hacerla desaparecer.

Aquella voz… Parecía la mía, pero más grave, y cargada de odio. E insistía en que me conocía. Pero yo no sabía mucho más del mundo fuera de Kafka, y de mis escasos compañeros. No sabía de quién era aquella voz. Aquella fiera y amenazante voz que me hacía temblar solo con recordarla.  
Intenté moverme, pero un agudo y pronunciado dolor se adueñó de mi cuerpo, obligándome a caer sobre la cama, en la misma postura en la que había estado segundos antes. Pero aquel ligero movimiento hizo que la persona que se hallaba allí conmigo se despertara. Raisa se incorporó, levantado su cabeza de la cama, oculta entre los brazos. La joven me miró, aún sentada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, y me dirigió una suave sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Yo asentí con lentitud, mientras me incorporaba, ayudada de Raisa.

-¿Llevo mucho durmiendo?

-Un poco –dijo ella en un susurro mientras asentía con la cabeza-. Casi un día. Uro dijo que te dejáramos descansar, que habías perdido mucha sangre por el disparo que recibiste.

"El disparo, sí, claro…"

-¿Ocurre algo? –continuó la pelirrosa ante mi silencio.

-Tengo hambre. Necesito comer algo –repuse con naturalidad, y una sonrisa inocente.

Raisa suspiró, devolviéndome la sonrisa, y me ayudó a levantarme y caminar al exterior del pequeño y poco iluminado cuarto.  
Nos dirigimos a la cocina del nuevo lugar en el que nos encontrábamos alojados, y les pedimos algo de comer a las chicas que trabajaban allí. Todas ellas se negaron, pero en el último momento, cuando ya desistimos y nos dimos la vuelta para volver, una chica nos pasó una pequeña bolsa con la fruta sobrante de la comida. Nos la llevamos a un rincón apartado y oscuro de la casa, por el que no pasaría nadie que tuviera intención de castigarnos por lo que estábamos haciendo, y nos comimos la fruta en silencio. Cuando terminamos, nos encaminamos a nuestros cuartos, en la planta superior, pero nos encontramos con Uro, que no parecía muy animado.

-Por fin os encuentro. Empiezo a pensar que no sería mala idea poneros un localizador a cada una –repuso con molestia-. Quiero que vayáis tras esa nave de Circus y traigáis a Karoku de vuelta, junto con el chico de pelo blanco.

Me giré hacia Raisa, pero a ella ya le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, y solo prestaba atención a Uro.

-Confío en que cumpláis con vuestra misión, si no queréis pagar por ello.

Raisa se puso firme y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducían a las plantas inferiores. Yo me quedé un poco por detrás, observando a Uro, que había bajado la cabeza, y la mantenía oculta tras el pelo que le caía por delante. Pude ver un destello provenir de sus ojos que, por un momento, se detuvieron en mí. Tragué saliva y comencé a correr detrás de Raisa.  
Cuando llegamos al exterior, nos encontramos a Akane, que nos había estado esperando en la puerta desde hacía unos minutos.

-Uro está de un humor de perros –comentó la joven rubia-. No le ha sentado muy bien perder a Karoku, y ahora además se la quiere devolver a Circus, arrebatándole a ese chico de los ojos rojos.

-Pues será mejor que no le demos motivos para que se cabree más, y le traigamos a Karoku y ese mocoso –dijo Raisa seriamente-. Además, yo también quiero traer a Karoku de vuelta, y terminaré con todo aquel que se me ponga por delante.

Akane y yo miramos a nuestra compañera, sorprendidas por su reacción. Pocas veces la habíamos visto tan enfadada. Los problemas de Kafka no solían afectarla, pero en aquella ocasión se trataba de Karoku. Se había convertido en algo personal.

La joven sacó las alas y, antes de que ninguna de nosotras pudiera decir algo, nos cogió a Akane y a mí, y se elevó en el cielo, en dirección a la casa que habíamos dejado abandonada, casi consumida por las llamas, en medio de aquel pequeño bosque.


	3. Voz

No tardamos mucho en llegar. En apenas media hora hubimos llegado a la casa, y Raisa descendió, internándose en el centro de aquel bosque, dejándonos un poco alejadas de la mansión. La chica comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el edificio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y Akane y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, temerosas de romper el silencio que Raisa tanto quería mantener.  
Cuando llegamos a la última fila de árboles colocados delante de la casa, Raisa se detuvo, y nosotras con ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? –repuso Akane en un susurro.

Raisa se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y luego señaló a la casa, usando el mismo dedo.

-Supuse que volverían a la casa para recoger información. Y no me equivocaba.

Akane y yo nos giramos hacia el lugar que señalaba, y vimos miembros de Circus dispersos por los alrededores de la mansión, buscando entre los arbustos, las piedras, y los ladrillos del edificio.  
Entonces Raisa se apartó de nuestro lado, corriendo de nuevo hacia el interior del bosque, buscando un claro por el que asomarse sin delatar su posición, y poder estudiar el cielo. La joven fijó la mirada en el cielo, y yo también la alcé. Allí estaba, una de las naves de Circus. Raisa sonrió e hizo aparecer sus alas. Akane y yo corrimos a su lado para agarrarnos a ella, y subir las tres a la nave. Por suerte no fuimos notadas por nadie en el ascenso, y llegamos a la parte superior de la nave, sobre la que nos dejó Raisa, para luego volver a alzar el vuelo, y colocarse a escasos centímetros de un lateral de la nave. Colocó su mano sobre el metal y, acompañado de un fuerte y molesto ruido, el metal comenzó a resquebrajarse y contraerse, formando un gran agujero en la chapa de la nave.

Aquel era el segundo poder de Raisa. Además de poder materializar casi cualquier objeto, también era capaz de desintegrarlos. Sin duda alguna, ella era la más fuerte de las tres, y de la que Uro nunca se desharía, o haría pasar por los mismos experimentos que Akane y yo. No podía arriesgarse a perderla…

Raisa entró en la nave, y Akane y yo la seguimos. Aquel lugar estaba vacío. No había nadie, pero el ruido que habíamos causado seguramente habría alertado a todos los que estuvieran por allí cerca. Raisa se giró hacia nosotras, y nos miró con profundidad.

-¿Os puedo dejar solas?

Akane y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de girarnos de nuevo hacia la pelirrosa.

-¿Podréis haceros cargo? –insistió-. Yo voy a buscar a Karoku. Mantened esta salida despejada, para que podamos escapar.

Akane y yo asentimos, y Raisa comenzó a correr a través de uno de los numerosos, pasillos, internándose en él hasta quedar fuera de nuestra vista. Akane y yo nos pusimos en guardia, esperando que alguien apareciera, pero los minutos pasaban, y nadie venía a recibirnos. Pero aquella tranquilidad se vio rota por un repentino temblor de la nave, que comenzó a temblar, haciéndonos casi imposible mantenernos de pie. Y junto con aquellos temblores, llegaron los primeros miembros de Circus, unas pequeñas cabras metálicas que se lanzaron sobre nosotras. Pero esas máquinas no supusieron un problema para nosotras, ya que nos las quitamos de encima casi sin problemas. Los animales comenzaron a caer, formando pequeñas montañas de pelo sintético, que balaban de vez en cuando.

-¡Puedo oírlas! –gritó una voz a lo lejos-. ¡Las ovejas están sufriendo!

La suave voz vino acompañada por unas ligeras pisadas apresuradas por uno de los pasillos. La figura de un niño pequeño apareció por el que estaba justo delante de nosotras, un niño aparentemente menor de trece años, de pelo blanco y grandes y expresivos ojos rojos. El pequeño se arrodilló delante de unos de los montones de ovejas, y tomó una entre sus brazos, mientras la mecía con suavidad.

-¡Nai! –gritó otra voz, proveniente del mismo lugar por el que había aparecido el niño.

Del pasillo volvió a surgir otra persona, esta vez un joven moreno, con unas gafas sobre el pelo, que clavó en nosotras sus fríos ojos grisáceos en cuanto nos vio.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –dijo el muchacho.

-Hemos venido a por lo que nos habéis quitado –dijo Akane malhumorada.

Otras dos personas llegaron corriendo por detrás del joven moreno, que se colocaron a ambos lados del joven, intentando recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

-Gareki, te he dicho que no salgas corriendo tú solo –dijo el joven alto rubio.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos –repuso Akane con una sonrisa.

Yogi fijó en la chica sus ojos, y al reconocerla, obligó a Gareki a retroceder, colocándole detrás de él, y de la chica pelirroja que había llegado con ellos.

-Erza –comenzó Yogi-, llévate a Gareki y a Nai de aquí. Yo me encargo de ellas.

-De eso nada –repuso Gareki, soltándose del brazo de Erza, y adelantándose unos pasos, hasta colocarse al lado del muchacho rubio-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, son dos. Será mejor que me quede.

-Pero… -intentó quejarse Yogi.

-¡Erza! ¡Llévate a Nai! –dijo Gareki, cortando a su compañero.

La joven pelirroja pareció ir a contestar pero, tras dirigirnos una mirada a nosotras dos, decidió hacer caso a Gareki, y llevarse al chico de allí, sin intentar llevarse también a aquel mocoso moreno.  
Y así nos quedamos los cuatro solos de nuevo, como aquella vez en el claro.

Yogi materializó sus espadas, y lanzó varias hiedras hacia nosotras, que esquivamos con facilidad. Pero aquello era lo que el joven quería. Las ramas se agruparon a nuestra espalda, tapando el hueco por el que habíamos entrado.

-Raisa nos va a matar –repuso Akane con un suspiro-. Será mejor que arreglemos esto antes de que llegue.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dije, sin apartar la mirada de Gareki.

La chica sonrió abiertamente, ya que aquellas palabras le dieron vía libre para comenzar el ataque tan esperado contra el rubio. Seguramente ella pensaría que debía devolverle lo de la última vez. Pero si supiera cuánto le debe por haberla detenido…

Akane corrió hacia Yogi, que se internó en los pasillos de la nave. Probablemente aquella sería otra idea de los chicos. Querían mantenernos separadas, porque así podrían con nosotras más fácilmente.

-¡Akane! –grité, intentando detenerla y no caer en su juego.

Pero ya era tarde. La chica había salido corriendo detrás de Yogi, como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante que atraparle. Suspiré, agachando la cabeza, y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahora eres tú la que bajas la guardia –repuso Gareki.

-De eso nada. Sé que no eres de los que atacan primero.

-Pues si tan convencida estás, adelante, empieza tú. Saca ese animal que llevas como arma.

Entonces me acordé de Rhyme, y la visualicé en el interior de aquella jaula en la que Uro la había metido. Agaché la cabeza, y relajé mi postura. Aquel, aunque él no lo creyera, había sido el primer golpe, y uno bastante efectivo.

-¿Q-qué? –susurró con suavidad ante mi reacción.

-A ella me la guardo para otra ocasión –contesté, convirtiendo aquella impotencia que sentía en odio y rencor, aunque equívocamente dirigido al joven moreno-. Ya sabes que tengo otro poder además de ese…

-Tsk. Estoy harto de tu palabrería. Solo sabes hablar. Cierra la boca y empieza si no quieres que te eche de aquí de una patada por la ventana.

-Esa no sería tan mala idea como crees… -repuse en un susurro.

Pero Gareki pareció mosquearse, porque apuntó su arma hacia mí, y no dudó en comenzar a descargar el cargador sobre mí. Rápidamente formé un muro de agua que detuvo las balas antes de alcanzarme, y que las hizo caer sobre el suelo. Cuando el chico pareció cansarse de disparar, utilicé el agua para formar pequeñas burbujas y lanzarlas contra él. Pero Gareki las esquivó con facilidad, corriendo en zigzag, y avanzando hacia delante. No tardó en alcanzarme y, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, lanzó un brazo sobre mi cuello, haciéndome chocar contra la pared, y manteniéndome atrapada sin posibilidad de escapar. Entonces colocó la mano que le quedaba libre sobre mi hombro derecho, pero la presión que ejerció me saltó los puntos, por lo que la sangre comenzó a fluir, acompañada de una suave queja por mi parte.  
Gareki dio un suave bote en el sitio, y se apartó rápidamente de mi lado, dejándome caer pared abajo hacia el suelo. El chico se quedó a unos pasos de mí, mirándome desde arriba, mientras yo intentaba detener la hemorragia, colocando la mano sobre la herida.

_"Vamos, ahora es tu oportunidad de acabar con él. Ha bajado la guardia… ¡Mátale!"_

Intenté apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, agitándola con violencia.

-N-no deberías… dudar… -repuse entrecortadamente.

Pero el chico no dijo nada. Se quedó en su sitio, sin moverse, y con los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo.  
Entonces, por detrás de él, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban apresurados. Akane corría hacia nosotros, huyendo de Yogi, que aún tenía ambas espadas materializadas en las manos, y con algunas finas ramas saliendo de ella, y enganchadas en los tobillos y muñecas de Akane.

-¡¿Y Raisa?! ¿Aún no ha llegado? –gritó, impaciente.

Pero al ver la situación en la que estaba, con Gareki de pie delante de mí, Akane aceleró el ritmo y saltó sobre el chico, derribándolo casi sin problema, y apartándolo de mi lado de una patada, lazándolo sobre Yogi. La chica se puso delante de mí, con los brazos abiertos, y encarándose a los dos muchachos.  
Los cuatro permanecimos en silencio, intentando averiguar por el brillo de nuestros ojos quién sería el primero el atacar. Pero ninguno se movió. Pasamos varios minutos, en los que noté la mirada de Gareki clavada en mí, más concretamente en la herida del hombro, hasta que otros pasos apresurados, numerosos y ligeros, comenzaron a escucharse por uno de los pasillos. Raisa apareció volando, con las alas extendidas, y un ejército de ovejas a su espalda, intentando atraparla. La joven se colocó a nuestro lado, mientras aquellos pequeños animales, que se sostenían ágilmente sobre sus patas traseras, se agrupaban en torno a Gareki y Yogi.

-Karoku no está aquí –dijo con firmeza, y la rabia contenida-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Y el niño? –preguntó Akane.

-Olvidaos del niño. Nos largamos.

Raisa me cargó sobre su hombro, y cogió a Akane del brazo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la supuesta salida que debíamos haber defendido, pero cuando la encontró sellada por las plantas de Yogi, nos miró a ambas con fuego en sus ojos.

-Son más hábiles de lo que parecen… -intentó defenderse Akane.

Pero la chica no dijo nada y, sin soltarnos, se giró hacia los muchachos y el ejército de ovejas que nos cortaban el paso a cualquiera de los pasillos.  
Mis ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de Gareki, que me miraban fijamente y, como de costumbre, sin transmitir ningún sentimiento. El chico miró a su alrededor y, tras darse cuenta de que Yogi no le estaba prestando atención, se acercó a una de las paredes, y pulsó el botón que había en ella.  
Sobre nuestras cabezas se escuchó un leve chasquido, y las tres alzamos la mirada al techo, descubriendo un conducto de ventilación, cuya reja de protección comenzaba a abrirse lentamente. Raisa no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, y alzó el vuelo hacia el conducto, escapando por él al exterior de la nave. En el ascenso, mis ojos buscaron a Gareki, que no se había apartado de la pared, y me miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos fríos y carentes de emoción, por lo que me fue imposible descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de aquel acto.

Raisa salió al exterior, y voló tan rápido como pudo lo más lejos de la nave. Yo observé como la el gran armatoste flotante se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño y, junto con la distancia, las dudas comenzaron a aumentar, mientras rememoraba una y otra vez los últimos segundos en la nave, y lo que había hecho Gareki para ayudarnos a escapar.

Comencé a marearme, y me sentí cada vez más pesada. Raisa me colocó de nuevo sobre su hombro, ya que comenzaba a resbalarme, y aceleró la velocidad a la que volaba. Pero aquello me sentó peor. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y no era capaz de enfocar los ojos.

_"Sabes que quieres terminar con todos. Con la pelirrosa, con la rubia, con Uro, incluso con el chico moreno. Deseas ver y oler la sangre, sentirla salpicar sobre tu cara. No intentes suprimir ese deseo. Dejarlo salir te hará más fuerte. Solo así serás dueña de tus actos._

_Solo así serás libre…"_

Me desperté sobresaltada, dando un bote en la superficie en la que me encontraba tumbada, hasta quedarme sentada. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando habituar mis ojos a la oscuridad, y, cuando lo conseguí, vi árboles y arbustos por todas partes.

-¿Juvia? –repuso una suave voz en un susurro.

Me giré rápidamente hacia el lugar del que había provenido aquella voz, y descubrí a Akane, oculta tras los arbustos. La joven se levantó lentamente y se acercó al lugar en el que estaba sentada.

-¿Estás bien? Nos asustamos mucho cuando te desmayaste…

Yo agaché la cabeza, y me llevé inconscientemente una mano a la herida, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a rozarla, Akane me detuvo.

-Raisa te ha curado como ha podido –dijo con una sonrisa amable-. Te habríamos llevado de vuelta, pero ella no quería perder tiempo.

Ladeé la cabeza antes de mirar a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar a la pelirrosa.

-No está. Se ha ido detrás de los de Circus para descubrir algo sobre Karoku.

Intenté levantarme, pero Akane me obligó a permanecer sentada, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, y recostándome sobre el tronco que tenía detrás.

-Está cerca. Los de Circus han aterrizado un poco por delante de donde estamos. No tardará en volver.

Dejé de hacer fuerza contra la sujeción de Akane, y me relajé, apoyándome en el tronco. Ella, al ver que no saldría corriendo detrás de Raisa, se separó de mi lado, y caminó hacia el lugar del que había salido.

-Voy a buscar algo para comer. No es bueno que estés con el estómago vacío.

Yo miré de reojo a mi espalda, hacia el supuesto lugar en el que estaban las naves de Circus, pero Akane me pilló, y puso los brazos en jarra, colocándolos sobre su cadera.

-Quédate aquí –dijo con firmeza, pero al no responder, insistió-. Prométeme que no irás allí.

Yo me mantuve un rato en silencio, manteniéndole la mirada, hasta que intenté tranquilizarla, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Te prometo que no me meteré en líos.

-Pero…

No terminó. Observó mis ojos, y decidió no insistir.

-Está bien. Ningún lío. No pienso ir a buscarte.

Me reí con suavidad, y Akane se giró hacia los arbustos, y se internó en ellos, desapareciendo de mi vista. Una vez supe que estaba completamente sola, comencé a levantarme, ayudándome del árbol que tenía a mi espalda. Lo rodeé, sin separarme de él, ya que imaginaba que si me alejaba de mi único punto de apoyo, no sería capaz de dar dos pasos sin encontrarme con el suelo.  
Fui pasando de árbol en árbol, caminando lentamente, y sin prisa. Notaba la sangre palpitar con fuerza en mi cabeza, y volví a marearme más de una vez, hasta que fui capaz de ver, después de un rato de andar en línea recta, una suave luz azulada delante de mí. Me acerqué a ella tanto como pude, sin correr riesgo de ser vista. La nave de Circus estaba parada en medio del claro, y muchas ovejas caminaban a su alrededor, portando leña y algunos frutos del bosque. Por allí también estaban el chico rubio, la pelirroja, acompañada de una joven rubia de largo pelo recogido en dos coletas, y el pequeño Nai, que corría en dirección contraria a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Seguí la dirección en la que corría el niño, y descubrí una sombra más, que se acercaba al bosque.

-¡Gareki! –gritó el niño-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Quédate en la nave, Nai. No tardaré en volver –respondió el joven.

Nai se quedó parado, a unos cuantos metros del joven moreno, pero Gareki no se giró hacia él. Siguió caminando hasta internarse en el bosque.  
Observé una última vez a Nai, que había agachado la cabeza, y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar del bosque por el que había entrado Gareki, bordeando el claro.  
No tardé en alcanzarle, pero cuando le vi, caminando solo y desprotegido por aquella oscuridad casi absoluta, de no ser por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las ramas, mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Mis ojos volvieron a desenfocarse, y varias manchas rojas parpadeantes invadieron la imagen que estaba viendo.  
Mi cerebro jugó conmigo, mostrándome el bosque en el que estaba, pero deformando la imagen. Los árboles estaban todos cortados a la misma altura en un radio bastante amplio, del que yo era el centro. Y allí, a mis pies, un bulto envuelto en una tela azul, encogido en el suelo, con manchas de sangre salpicando todo su cuerpo. El pelo negro cayendo desordenadamente por la cara, desvelando los ojos de largas pestañas cerrados, y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Las gafas parcialmente ocultas entre el pelo con uno de los cristales rotos, y un arma de fuego a pocos centímetros de una mano que reposaba inmóvil, con los dedos levemente estirados, sobre el césped.  
Retrocedí horrorizada, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

_"Sabes que es lo que más deseas… Debes, no… Debemos terminar con todos ellos. Yo te ayudaré, pero me tienes que dejar… _  
_Duerme Juvia, sumérgete en un sueño para no despertar, y déjamelo todo a mí. Cuando despiertes, ambas seremos libres…"_

-No… No… ¡No! –grité.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, y vi a Gareki dando vueltas a su alrededor. Seguramente había escuchado mi grito y estaría intentando descubrir de quién había sido. Me giré rápidamente y comencé a correr, para alejarme de allí y de él tanto como pudiera.  
A medida que me fui distanciando de Gareki, fui ganando control de mi mente, recluyendo a aquella voz en una esquina de mi consciencia. Corrí, sin pensar en la dirección en la que estaba yendo. No sabía si estaría lejos de las naves de Circus o de Akane, solo quería huir de todo, de aquella voz, y parecía que para ello debía alejarme de Gareki…


	4. Confusión

Llegué al final del bosque, a un pequeño acantilado desprovisto de árboles, que se alzaba sobre un inmenso lago. Me acerqué al precipicio y observé el agua, calmada, con la luna y las numerosas estrellas reflejadas en su tranquila y oscura superficie. Después de observarlo durante un rato, retrocedí y me dejé caer sobre la hierba, alta, que se adaptó perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Allí, delante de mí, lejanas, pequeñas y brillantes, las estrellas pendían del oscuro cielo. Aquella inmensidad negra, cubierta por numerosas estrellas, me ayudó a encerrar por completo la voz en mi cabeza, y a dejar mi mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada, solo observando las estrellas.  
Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, invitándome a dormir. Me sumí en un sueño ligero, en el que pude sentir unas suaves pisadas sobre el césped, que se acercaban a mí. Pero por algún motivo, no le di importancia. No me moví, ni abrí los ojos. Me quedé allí tumbada, con los brazos un poco separados de mi cuerpo, escuchando el sonido del agua del lago, mecida por el viento, y sintiendo la presencia de aquella persona cada vez más cerca de mí. La presencia se arrodilló por encima de mi cabeza, y colocó las manos a ambos lados. Noté su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, pero aquella placentera sensación, aumentada por estar en medio de aquel claro, siendo acariciada por el viento, me invitó a quedarme tumbada, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Sentí un suave roce en mi nariz, que se mantuvo ahí durante unos pocos segundos. Cuando se retiró, aquella misma sensación invadió mis labios. Al principio solo se posó sobre ellos, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, los presionó con más fuerza. Comencé a abrir los ojos, y vi la barbilla de un joven, afilada, y un cuello esbelto que descendía hasta llegar a unas clavículas perfectamente marcadas.  
Aquel chico, que vestía con una chaqueta azul, se mantuvo un rato arrodillado sobre mí, apoyado en sus manos, colocadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Alcé una de mis manos hacia él, y rocé con suavidad su mejilla. El joven se separó rápidamente, y me miró con aquellos fríos ojos grisáceos. Me quedé tumbada, en la misma postura, con la mano ligeramente alzada, tocando la nada, mirando al chico sin llegar a comprender. Él me miró seriamente, hasta que se apartó, sin mediar palabra, dejándose caer sobre la hierba de espaldas. Entonces fui yo la que me incorporé, sentándome sobre mis rodillas, y mirándole desde arriba.

-¿Esta es una nueva manera de hacerme bajar la guardia? –dije con suavidad, intentando leer algún tipo de respuesta en sus ojos.

-No digas tonterías. Sería más bien al contrario. Ahora podrías terminar conmigo sin que pudiera hacer prácticamente nada –repuso, con la vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Entonces?

Gareki se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando la posible respuesta, pero su cara no reflejó ninguno solo de sus pensamientos.

-Quería… comprobar… una cosa… -dijo lentamente, meditando cada una de las palabras.

-Y esa cosa es…

Pero él suspiró sonoramente, mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se quedó durante unos segundos más observando las estrellas, hasta que soltó un quejido de molestia, y se incorporó rápidamente, quedándose sentado, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué contigo es diferente? –dijo ligeramente cabreado. Pero yo me quedé en silencio-. Eres un Varuga. Debería odiarte por lo que eres, como a todos los demás, pero…

El chico enmudeció, y yo respeté su silencio. Pensé en sus palabras. Los demás Varugas eran bestias que solo pensaban en matar. Pero yo aún tenía una parte de humana. Quizás por eso el chico no podía terminar conmigo…  
Alcé lentamente la cabeza hacia él, descubriéndole de nuevo con los ojos clavados en mí.

-¿Pero por qué has hecho eso? –repuse con suavidad, notando un ligero escalofrío en los labios.

Gareki apartó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

-Ya te he dicho que tenía que comprobar una cosa…

-¿Y has podido comprobarlo?

-Si te digo la verdad… -contestó, alzando la mirada, y fijándola en mí, esta vez con unos ojos brillantes, y pintados de picardía-, ahora estoy más confundido.

-¿Qué pensabas que resolvería eso? –pregunté, intentando apartar la mirada de esos ojos que me absorbían.

-Quizás me haría darme cuenta de que de verdad odio a los Varugas…

-¿Y ha sido así?

-Ya te he dicho que estoy aún más confundido que antes –dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa de medio lado.

Gareki comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mí, quedándose sentado sobre sus piernas. Estudió mis reacciones, y al ver que no hacía amago de alejarme, siguió acercándose un poco más.

-Puede que si lo intento una segunda vez, me aclare las ideas…-susurró.

El chico volvió acercase, y yo, instintivamente, con él. Nuestras narices volvieron a encontrarse, antes de que nuestros labios se unieran tímidamente en un suave beso. Cerré los ojos, y me quedé muy quieta, sintiendo la respiración de Gareki, y el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los míos. Poco a poco se fue deteniendo, y alejándose con cuidado de no moverme. Yo me quedé un rato en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, y los labios con la forma del último beso del joven. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, encontrándome con él, que me miraba con la cabeza ladeada, a escasos centímetros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te has aclarado? –pregunté.

-Aún me quedan dudas…

Gareki volvió a acercarse a mí, esta vez más rápido, y unió nuestros labios de nuevo, en un beso más largo, y un poco más apasionado que los anteriores. Comenzó a subir una mano, que colocó tímidamente detrás de mi cuello, acercándome un poco a él. Yo estiré una mano, y la apoyé en el primer lugar que encontré, su rodilla, para no caerme hacia delante. Volvió a separar nuestros labios, pero se mantuvo con la frente pegada a la mía, y la mano en mi nuca.

-¿Y ahora? Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida… -dije, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Noté como se reía por el aire que echó por la nariz.

-Puede, pero sigo sin comprenderlo –él aguardó, y yo también, esperando que continuara-. Eres un Varuga, un ser que mata personas… Que fue creado para destruir.

-No lo hago porque quiera… -dije, casi sin pensar.

Pero Gareki se separó de mí, y puso ambas manos en mis hombros, alejándome a mí también de él, y haciéndome mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Os obligan? –pero aparté la mirada, arrepintiéndome de lo que había dicho-. Vamos Juvia, eso le puede servir a Circus para terminar con Kafka. ¿Os obligan a hacer eso?

-No tenemos más remedio que hacer lo que nos dice… Somos de su propiedad…

-No sois de propiedad de nadie. Sois seres vivos.

-Pero Uro nos hizo Varugas, y si no hacemos lo que dice, podrá castigarnos como quiera…

-¿Castigaros? ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?

-Trabajamos bajo las órdenes de Uro. Tenemos que obedecerle, o nos hará pagar por nuestros fallos. No somos más que experimentos, y no tenemos a nadie que luche por nosotras. Por eso nos escogió. Unas huérfanas no tienen a nadie que pueda protegerlas de ese hombre, y él será libre de hacernos lo que quiera.

Gareki intentó ordenar en su mente toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Tienes que decírselo a los de Circus –dijo, mientras me agitaba con suavidad desde los hombros.

-No… no puedo… Uro me castigará… -repuse, con miedo en mi voz y terror en mis ojos.

-Juvia… ¿Qué os ha hecho ese hombre?

-Experimenta con nosotras… No le importa lo que nos pueda pasar… No le importa matarnos. Lo único que quiere es crear al Varuga perfecto… -respondí, con la mirada perdida en mis manos, caídas sobre el césped.

-¿Experimenta con vosotras? ¿Con las tres? –continuó Gareki, intentando sacarme toda la información que pudiera.

Pero yo me levanté torpemente, y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. El chico intentó detenerme, cogiéndome de la muñeca, pero yo me solté de un rápido movimiento, y comencé a correr, intentando mantener el equilibrio.  
Me fui apoyando en lo árboles, intentando no caerme, y volver al lugar en el que había despertado, pero terminé dando vueltas por aquel lugar. La cabeza volvió a darme vueltas, y vi las luces de la nave de Circus a mi alrededor. Escuché voces y pasos que se acercaban a mí, y finalmente caí de rodillas al suelo. La gente se colocó en torno a mí, pero una figura descendió del cielo, cogiéndome con cuidado, y elevándome en el cielo, alejándome de todas aquellas personas que a punto estuvieron de apresarme.  
Volé durante varios minutos, rodeada de aquellos brazos que me llevaban con cuidado, hasta que comenzamos a descender. Sentí el suelo bajo mis pies, y la persona que cargaba conmigo me dejó con cuidado sobre el césped, mientras otra se acercaba a mí corriendo, gritando cosas con una voz aguda, que no llegué a escuchar con claridad. Mis ojos trataron de enfocar las dos personas que había allí conmigo, pero no tardé en perder la visión, quedándome completamente a oscuras, y escuchando como ahogadas las voces que había a mi alrededor.

Las potentes luces me molestaron incluso con los ojos cerrados. Intenté moverme, pero no pude despegar los brazos ni las piernas de la superficie fría sobre la que estaba tumbada. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, descubriendo la sala en la que tantas veces antes había estado. Miré a mi alrededor, imaginando que Uro no andaría lejos, y no me equivoqué. Cerca de la mesa en la que me encontraba, estaba Uro, cacharreando con varios utensilios. Intenté moverme, pero las bridas que me mantenían sujeta hicieron ruido, y Uro se giró hacia mí.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que despertases. Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo.

Le observé alejarse a uno de los extremos de la sala, mientras seguía hablando.

-Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo… Pero esta será la vencida. Pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo tú sola, pero supongo que necesitarás un pequeño empujón.

El hombre abrió la jaula que había en una mesa, y sacó a un animal, no muy grande, e inmóvil, sin fuerzas para moverse. Le cogió del cuello, y me lo enseñó.

-No te habrás olvidado de ella, ¿verdad?

Rhyme abrió sus brillantes ojos rojos, y me miró cansada y derrotada.

-Rhyme… -susurré.

Uro sonrió, y alzó un poco a la gata.

-Sabes lo que te pasará si la mato, ¿verdad?

Yo sonreí con dificultad, pero ya sin miedo, sorprendentemente. Ya no me importaba lo que me hiciera Uro. Casi prefería que terminase conmigo…

-Lo único de lo que me arrepentiría es que matases a Rhyme, cuando solo quieres quitarme a mí de en medio. Desde el principio quisiste librarte de mí. He sido un experimento fallido que no te ha servido de nada. Solo te he dado problemas. Es una lástima que Rhyme esté en medio de nuestra pequeña pelea…

-¿Y qué me dices del chico moreno? Puedo arrastrarle a él también a nuestra pelea si así lo quieres.

El miedo volvió a mis ojos. No por miedo hacia Uro, sino por lo que le pudiera hacer a Gareki. Y si le hacía algo a Gareki, no dudaría en terminar también con Akane. La única por la que no temía era Raisa. Ella era su preciado experimento.

-Ya veo. Así que con él la cosa cambia… Podría terminar con ese mocoso, y luego matar a tu querida mascota delante de tus ojos. Lo más lógico sería matarte a ti, pero es más fácil y divertido hacer sufrir a esa gata y ver cómo eso le afecta también a tu cuerpo. Tu cualidad es bastante curiosa, pero poco útil. Diría que es hasta peligrosa… Tu vida depende únicamente de la de un gato…

Entonces escuché una aguda risa en mi interior, y mi cerebro volvió a deformar la imagen que veían mis ojos. Gareki estaba tenido en una de las mesas metálicas del laboratorio, inmóvil, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, y Uro tenía a Rhyme en una mano, mientras colocaba un cuchillo en su frágil cuello.

_"Así será tu final si no colaboras…"_

Más imágenes aparecieron en mi cerebro, sobreponiéndose las unas a las otras. Había gente muerta y sangre derramada por todos lados. Varias lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y grité, grité tanto que desgarré mi garganta. Pero aquel grito fue pronto transformado en una risa demente que provenía de mi interior más profundo. A medida que la risa se hacía más fuerte, me fue sintiendo más débil, mientras mi consciencia era arrastrada al interior de mi cuerpo, siendo atrapada en la esquina más oscura y apartada de mi mente.


	5. Jora

_Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí más viva que nunca. Por fin tenía un cuerpo que podía controlar a placer, sin tener a esa pesada cerca. De un par de tirones me solté de las bridas que me mantenían sujeta a la cama, y entonces fui capaz de quitar las de mis tobillos. Me bajé de la mesa de un salto y me estiré tanto como pude, poniéndome de puntillas, y estirando las manos hacia el techo. Aquella sensación me gustó. Me gustó tanto que tuve que reír. Estiré las manos por delante de mí, y cerré y abrí las manos numerosas veces, disfrutando de aquella sensación. _  
_Por fin tenía un cuerpo para mí._

_Miré a la persona que estaba allí conmigo, y que había hecho posible que estuviera allí. El hombre me miró durante un rato, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_

_-Parece que por fin lo he conseguido –repuso, satisfecho-. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Juvia, y tráeme a Karoku y ese niño._

_Me acerqué a él, y cogí a la gata, casi inconsciente, que tenía cogida del cuello. En cuanto la toqué, el animal se transformó en una gran espada ancha, que amarré a mi espalda._

_-No estoy aquí solo por lo que has hecho tú –repuse, molesta-. Yo también he ayudado a encerrarla. Así que no pienses en mí como un sirviente o experimento. Soy un aliado, y no dudaré en terminar contigo si me das motivos para ello –le miré con superioridad, y me giré para abandonar el laboratorio, pero antes de salir, me detuve, y me giré levemente hacia él, mirándole de reojo-. Ah, y Uro… No soy Juvia._

_Me giré de nuevo hacia la puerta, notando su mirada clavada en mi espalda, y salí de allí, dejándole solo. _  
_Recorrí el edificio, buscando a las dos chicas Varuga, pero no las encontré. Opté entonces por salir al exterior, y allí estaban las dos, sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, con la cabeza agachada y expresión triste. Me acerqué a ellas, y ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarme. En cuanto me vieron, alegraron sus caras, hasta que llegaron a los ojos, en los que se detuvieron. Akane soltó una breve exclamación, y Raisa se puso en pie de un salto._

_-¡Juvia! ¡Tus ojos!_

_Sonreí de medio lado, mostrando uno de mis colmillos, y miré a Raisa._

_-Ahora soy como tú –dije, colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Un Varuga completo._

_Comencé a caminar alejándome de ella, pero al ver que no me seguían, me paré._

_-Será mejor que vayamos a por Karoku y el mocoso que está con Circus –repuse sin darme la vuelta-. Podría encargarme yo, pero supongo que tú, Raisa, querrás traer a Karoku de vuelta._

_Seguí caminando, internándome en el bosque, y escuchando las pisadas de Akane y Raisa un poco por detrás de mí. Sonreí ya que, por primera vez, me sentía tan fuerte como Raisa. Era un Varuga completo, y había conseguido hacerme con el cuerpo de esa chica débil. Ella no era capaz de soportar la presión… Mi primera intención era compartir el cuerpo con ella, pero… ¡Demonios! Me sentía tan bien, tan viva. No quería hacer desaparecer aquella sensación. Quería mantener ese cuerpo para mí, para siempre. Y no me importaría quitar a Juvia de en medio. Ella no era importante. Una pieza completamente desechable. Me giré ligeramente hacia atrás, viendo a Raisa y Akane caminar un poco por detrás de mí, sin perderme de vista. Ellas también eran desechables. Y Uro… Una vez me deshiciera de él, sería completamente libre. Y había un último elemento… Dejarle con vida no me supondría un problema, pero me sentaría tan bien terminar con él… Justo delante de Juvia, para poder destruirla a ella también, quitando de en medio solo al moreno terminaría con ella definitivamente._

_Alcé la mirada. Entre las copas de los árboles se podía ver el cielo, completamente despejado, a excepción de una mancha negra, la nave de Circus. _  
_Raisa, desde que había visto el cambio en mis ojos, que se habían tornado rojos, parecía que sospechaba algo, pero en cuanto vio la nave, se puso seria y sacó las alas. Nos cogió a Akane y a mí, y alzó el vuelo._

_Aquella segunda vez, nuestra entrada fue más llamativa. Raisa nos dejó en el techo de la nave, y ella se unió a nosotras una vez hubo recogido las alas. Las tres preparamos nuestros ataques, y los descargamos sobre la superficie metálica, haciendo un gran agujero, por el que entramos de sobra al interior, y alertando de nuestra llegada hasta la última oveja de la nave. No tardaron en aparecer por los pasillos, pero nosotras no esperamos, y rápidamente comenzamos a correr por uno de ellos, buscando el lugar, o alguna pista sobre dónde pudiera estar Karoku._

_Fuimos abriendo todas las puertas con las que nos encontramos, recorrimos numerosos pasillos y doblamos infinidad de esquinas. Ya estábamos empezando a desesperarnos, y Akane y yo disminuimos el ritmo de nuestras carreras. Yo estaba allí simplemente por entretenimiento, no tenía ningún interés en encontrar a Karoku, por lo que pronto comencé en pensar en buscar únicamente al chico moreno…_  
_Raisa aceleró el ritmo, y nos pasó a las dos. No dejó de abrir puertas, y casi no se detuvo a mirar lo que había en el interior._  
_Pero finalmente, la joven abrió la puerta de una habitación blanca, amplia y bien iluminada. El interior era un dormitorio con pocos muebles, bien ordenados, dejando mucho espacio en el centro de la sala. Y al fondo, bajo la enorme ventana, había una cama, en la que reposaba un hombre, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, que miraba a la puerta sorprendido. Y sentado a su lado, en una esquina de la cama, el chico del pelo blanco y ojos rojos. Raisa entró, y Akane y yo detrás de ella. Las tres avanzamos lentamente hacia la cama, y el pequeño Nai se levantó de un salto, y se colocó delante de ella con los brazos estirados, intentando proteger a Karoku._

_-Vamos pequeño… -comenzó Raisa-. No le vamos a hacer daño. Solo queremos llevárnoslo de vuelta a casa._

_-No… -susurró el chico-. Vosotros queríais matar a Karoku. Por eso fuimos a por él._

_-¿Matar? –repuso Raisa-. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer matarle?_

_-Karoku me lo dijo…_

_-¿Karoku…?_

_Raisa comenzó a acercarse a la cama, lentamente con las manos a la vista y abiertas, dándole a Nai a entender que no les iba a hacer nada. La joven pasó a Nai y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando a Karoku con ojos tristes._

_-¿Qué es eso de que querían matarte?_

_Karoku bajó la cabeza, pero Raisa colocó su mano en la barbilla del chico, obligándole a levantarla y mirarla a los ojos._

_-Es Uro, Raisa… Quiere terminar con todos nosotros. Ya sea antes o después, pero nos quitará a todos de en medio…_

_-No dejaré que lo haga –dijo ella con decisión._

_Yo, que había intentando mantenerme en silencio, y aguantar la risa, terminé estallando en una sonora carcajada._

_-¿Y se puede saber qué harás tú contra él? Eres su experimento. ¿No crees que se habrá guardado un as bajo la manga para eliminarte si ve que te rebelas contra él?_

_Raisa me miró con los ojos abiertos, no sé si sorprendida por la certeza de mis palabras, o por ver a su inocente y dulce amiga decirle todo eso. La joven pelirrosa, después de unos segundos en silencio, se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia mí, con los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo. Cuando estaba solo a pocos centímetros de mí, alzó la cara, fijando en mí aquellos ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre. Me agarró del cuello de la sudadera, y me empujó hasta llegar a una pared, contra la que me arrinconó._

_-No sé quién eres tú, ni qué has hecho con Juvia, pero te juro que te echaré a patadas de su cuerpo, y la haré regresar._

_Yo no pude hacer otra cosa nada más que reírme._

_-Juvia está encerrada en el interior de este cuerpo, y gracias a lo que vais a presenciar en los próximos minutos, no tardará en librarnos de su pesada existencia._

_-Tú, maldita desgraciada…_

_-Eh, perdona, pero tengo nombre, a pesar de que nadie lo use. Y me gustaría que me llamaran por él, al menos no suena tan mal como esas cosas que me llamas tú. Qué poco corazón… -dije con pena fingida._

_Raisa intentó controlar su respiración, relajándose, y soltándome. Se alejó unos pasos de mí y me miró con superioridad, estirándose tanto como pudo._

_-¿Y bien? ¿A quién voy a tener el gusto de patear?_

_-Recuerda que este cuerpo es también de Juvia –dije con una sonrisa-. No querrás traerla de vuelta a un cuerpo molido… -pero la chica se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo la respuesta a su pregunta-. Jora –repuse con lentitud, pronunciando con cuidado el nombre-. Soy Jora._

_-Muy Jora, pues si me permites –comenzó Raisa, mientras se frotaba los nudillos-, voy a traer de vuelta a Juvia, y me da igual que sea por las malas._

_Pero en aquel momento un fuerte viento recorrió la habitación de parte a parte. Todos los allí presentes miramos hacia la puerta, descubriendo bajo su marco a un hombre alto, con gafas y vestido elegantemente, sombrero de copa incluido. El recién llegado observó la habitación y, cuando vio la cantidad de gente que había dentro y no conocía, formó una bola negra con sus manos, y se preparó para lanzarla. _  
_Pero antes de que le diera tiempo, salí del hueco en el que Raisa me había encerrado, y corrí hacia él, sacando la espada que llevaba enganchada a mi espalda. La cogí con ambas manos y fui a descargarla sobre él, pero el hombre detuvo mi arma con un solo dedo, impidiendo mi avance y dejándome como congelada en medio del salto. Me miró a los ojos, mostrándome una mirada fiera, y abrió la mano, estirando los dedos tanto como pudo. Ante aquel gesto, salí despedida hacia detrás, chocando con varios muebles, sobre los que caí, rompiéndolos y convirtiéndolos en simples trozos de madera maltrechos. El hombre avanzó hacia mí, sin importarle nadie más en la sala. Caminó hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros del lugar en el que había caído, y estiró una mano delante de mí, haciendo aparecer de nuevo aquel orbe de energía negra._

_-¡Hirato!_

_El grito que se escuchó provenir el exterior del cuarto detuvo al hombre el tiempo suficiente para que una figura se interpusiera entre ambos. El chico moreno se puso delante de mí, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, intentando protegerme, más bien a Juvia, de aquel hombre._

_-Apártate, Gareki –repuso el hombre con paciencia-. Es un Varuga, y hay que eliminarlo._

_-¡No! Es una chica humana, y la prueba de que Kafka está experimentando con personas. Todo esto es obra de Uro. Es la prueba que Circus estaba buscando._

_-Pero ella es demasiado peligrosa –dijo con seriedad._

_-¿Peligrosa…? –susurró Gareki._

_El chico se giró lentamente hacia mí y, cuando vio mis ojos, teñidos de rojo, su boca se abrió en un gesto de incredulidad._

_-¿Qué ha…?_

_Pero yo, al ver aquella expresión, reí con ganasen mi mente se creó la imagen de Gareki muerto, y empapado en su propia sangre. Reí aún más fuerte, y mi piel comenzó a teñirse de gris progresivamente, comenzando por mi cara y descendiendo hacia el resto del cuerpo. _  
_Lo que vio el joven le hirió profundamente, porque en mis ojos ya no veía a la débil Varuga que tanto había llamado su atención. Aquella era mi oportunidad para atacarle y quitarle de en medio, y con é, a Juvia._

_Eché mano rápidamente a la espada que había caído a mi lado tras el golpe de Hirato, y me lancé sobre el chico, pero él me esquivó con facilidad. Esperó a que pasara de largo, impulsada por el peso de la espada, y me golpeó en la nuca. Caí bocabajo al suelo, con un gran estruendo metálico, originado por la espada, que cayó a mi lado. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, pero antes de que recuperara el control de mi cuerpo, me cogieron por la capucha de la sudadera, quitándola de la cabeza, y dejando al descubierto el largo pelo azul. De un tirón me dieron la vuelta y acabé tendida en el suelo, esta vez, bocarriba. Vi a Gareki a mi lado, que me miraba desde arriba, e intenté darle una patada, pero él me cogió del tobillo, y bajó mi pierna, mientras se sentaba sobre mi estómago._

_-¡Juvia! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¿No me digas que ya te has rendido? ¿Vas a darle tu cuerpo a esta tiparraca? ¿Vas a dejar escapar tu libertad tan fácilmente? ¡Te creía más fuerte y luchadora!_

_Algo en mi interior se removió furioso. Me mareé, y un dolor intensó atravesó mi cabeza._

"Gareki"

_Sentí a Juvia, agitándose con fiereza en mi interior, luchando por salir al exterior, pero intenté recluirla de nuevo, empujándola al rincón más oscuro de mi consciencia._

_-¡Juvia va a morir! En cuanto te vea destrozado por mis manos, ¡sus propias manos! –grité._

_Pero Gareki me golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que la parte posterior de mi cabeza chocara contra el suelo. _  
_Me sentí cada vez más mareada, notando como me hundía más y más en aquel cuerpo, siendo engullida por la oscuridad. Pero unos brazos corrieron a recogerme, y me mecieron con suavidad hacia un tranquilo y acogedor rincón, que me transmitió una sensación de calidez que nunca antes había sentido._

Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud, intentando habituarlos a la luz de la habitación. Los notaba más sensibles que de costumbre, y tuve que parpadear varias veces hasta que pude ver algo con claridad.  
Allí, arrodillado a mi lado, estaba Gareki, que me miraba con preocupación. Pero cuando conseguí cuadrar mis ojos con los suyos, vi que se relajaban, y una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, mientras dejaba escapar un suave suspiro.

-Eres tú, Juvia, ¿verdad? Tus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad…

-Gareki… -susurré.

El chico me cogió de una mano, que comenzaba a recuperar su color normal, y me ayudó a sentarme, quedándose él conmigo.

-Gareki, exijo una explicación –dijo Hirato a nuestra espalda.

-S-sí, ahora… -dijo el chico sin siquiera girarse hacia él.

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando situarme, y vi a Karoku en la cama, a Nai, Raisa y Akane a su lado, al hombre alto llamado Hirato, a Yogi, en la puerta junto con las chicas de la otra noche, y a Gareki a mi lado, todos mirándome. Bajé la mirada, y vi allí en el suelo, la espada ancha en la que se había transformado Rhyme. Acerqué una mano a ella, temerosa, y la rocé con los dedos. La espada tembló, y poco a poco volvió a su forma de animal. Pero la gata parecía desfallecida y sin fuerzas, casi incapaz de abrir los ojos.

-Gareki… -insistió Hirato.

El joven suspiró, y tomó a Rhyme con cuidado entre sus brazos. La meció con suavidad, y luego alzó la cabeza, dirigiéndome una mirada imposible de descifrar.

-Esto es tuyo –dijo mientras me tendía a Rhyme, y la colocaba con cuidado entre mis brazos-, y esto es mío –añadió mientras se acercaba a mí y depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

El chico se levantó, y rápidamente se dirigió al lado de Hirato. Yogi y las chicas corrieron a su lado, para escuchar la explicación de Gareki acerca de todo lo que sabía de Kafka, Uro y las chicas. Akane y Raisa corrieron a mi lado, se arrodillaron junto a mí, y me abrazaron con fuerza, contentas de tenerme de vuelta.


	6. Despedida

Alcé la mirada al cielo anaranjado del atardecer. La nave de Circus había aterrizado a las afueras de un pequeño pueblecito, y nos encontrábamos todos fuera. El grupo de Circus, compuesto por Hirato, Yogi, Gareki, Nai, Erza, y la joven rubia de las coletas, Tsukumo, conversaba tranquilamente con Akane, que parecía haber congeniado bien con ellos, principalmente con Yogi, a pesar de todas aquellas peleas.  
Raisa y Karoku estaban un poco alejados del grupo, y se mantenían el uno en los brazos del otro, mirándose a los ojos como si nadie más existiera. El joven se quedaría en Circus hasta que se recuperara, y Hirato había prometido que le protegería de Uro, por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por él. Pero aquello sería la despedida de la pareja, que era una de las únicas cosas buenas que Kafka había originado. Gracias a Karoku, Raisa pudo superar el día a día, y ahora se lo arrebatarían de su lado… Aunque sabíamos que estaría a salvo…

Hirato había accedido a dejarnos marchar tras escuchar nuestra historia. Aquel era el primer paso hacia nuestra libertad, sin ataduras, y lejos de Uro. Pero no tendríamos que dar problemas si no queríamos que Circus viniera a por nosotras.

Gareki se alejó del grupo y caminó hacia mí. Yo me había mantenido apartada de todos ellos, perdida en mis pensamientos, y en las quejas que de vez en cuando soltaba Jora. El chico se colocó a mi lado y se mantuvo en silencio, intentando no molestarme. Alzó la mirada al cielo, y ambos observamos las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? –repuso después de unos minutos.

-Supongo que vivir tranquilamente, intentando no llamar la atención –contesté, pensativa.

-¿Y estaréis bien? No me gustaría que esa borde se hiciera de nuevo con el control de tu cuerpo.

_"Puedo oírle… -repuso Jora en mi interior-. Dile que deje de llamarme así."_

-Sabré controlarla –contesté-. Imagino que llegaré a ser capaz de entenderme con ella. Es parte de mí, y tengo que aceptarla. Es posible que llegue un momento en que las dos seamos una sola.

Gareki se giró hacia mí y me miró un poco molesto.

-No me gusta la idea de que os hagáis una. Terminarás siendo una borde como ella.

_"¡No soy tan borde! Es solo que no le aguanto."_

-Solo dejaré de ser tan inocente –dije.

-Bueno, pero mantenla a raya. Si me cruzo con ella de nuevo no creo que sea capaz de contenerme.

_"Al parecer no soy la única que no puede ni verle… Aparta la mirada Juvia, o no respondo de mis actos. ¡Mira al cielo!"_

-¿Sigue ahí contigo? –preguntó Gareki.

_"¿Te crees que puedes terminar tan fácilmente conmigo?"_

-¿Crees que será capaz de salir de nuevo? –continuó el joven.

_"Solo espera y verás…"_

-No sería un problema si desapareciera…

_"¡¿Estás idiota?! ¿Te crees que voy a dejar a esta descabezada sola?"_

-No sé si desaparecerá, pero por el momento no tiene la más mínima intención de hacerlo –dije, intentando calmarme, ya que ambos estaban empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Entonces puedes oírla?

-Sí, es como si tuviera una voz martilleante y constante en mi cabeza –repuse, molesta-. Pero encontraré la manera de hacerla callar.

_"Que te lo crees tú."_

-¿Jora? –comenzó Gareki-. Quiero que sepas que no dejaré que te lleves a Juvia, y que si lo haces, la traeré de vuelta. Recuérdalo, pequeña repelente.

_"Estúpido. Arrogante. Prepotente."_

-Te haré desaparecer de su cabeza.

_"Inténtalo, maldito descerebrado."_

-¡Basta ya los dos! –grité, cabreada-. ¡Sois peores que unos niños pequeños!

Gareki se rió a mi lado, y Jora resopló en mi interior.

-¡Tú –dije mirando a Gareki-, deja de picarla! ¡Y tú Jora –repuse perdiendo la mirada en el cielo-, piérdete un rato!

La sentí revolverse furiosa y molesta, pero obedientemente se retiró a un rincón de mi conciencia, dejándome durante unos minutos sola. Al dejar de oír aquella irritable voz dentro de mi cabeza, suspiré agotada.

-Perdón –dijo Gareki entre risas a mi lado.

-Es increíble. No sabía que fueseis tan infantiles.

Ambos volvimos a alzar la mirada al cielo, descubriéndolo de un color amoratado. El sol ya había abandonado el cielo, y comenzaba a dejar paso a la luna y sus estrellas. Después de un rato, me giré hacia detrás, descubriendo a Akane, hablando con el grupo de Circus, y a Raisa, abrazada a Karoku. En realidad, la rubia y yo solo estábamos haciendo tiempo para que Raisa se tomara el tiempo que necesitara para despedirse del chico peliazul. Sabíamos que aquello sería doloroso para ambos, ya que, probablemente, no volvieran a verse.  
Pasaron varios minutos más, hasta que Raisa decidió alejarse de Karoku, y caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba. Akane, al verla, se despidió del grupo con un movimiento de cabeza, y siguió los pasos de su amiga. Raisa, cuando pasó por mi lado, me puso una mano en el hombro, y siguió caminando hacia delante, sin detenerse. Akane la seguía de cerca, y Rhyme, que había estado sentada a mis pies, comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. Las vi alejarse hacia el pueblo, pero se detuvieron a unos metros, esperándome, pero sin mirar atrás.  
Suspiré con lentitud, y comencé a caminar, alejándome de Gareki.

-Supongo que este es el adiós. No volveremos a vernos… -dije con suavidad, mientras me separaba de él-. Adiós Gareki…

Seguí caminando, mientras Gareki me miraba desde atrás, sin abandonar su postura, ni apartar los ojos de mi espalda. Caminé con lentitud, mientras Jora tiraba de mí, intentando que acelerara el ritmo. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar al lado de Akane y Raisa, ambas se giraron hacia mí, pero no me miraban a mí, sino que miraban a mi espalda, seguramente a los miembros de Circus. Pero yo no quise girarme. No sabría que podría pasar si volvía a encontrarme con los ojos de Gareki.  
Pero algo me cogió de la muñeca, obligándome a girar. Gareki estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, sosteniendo mi muñeca, y con los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo. Mantenía los dientes apretados, seguramente intentando controlar la ira que parecía provenir de él.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Adiós Gareki? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

_"Oh, por favor… -se quejó Jora en mi interior."_

-¿Y qué otra cosa podría decir?

Pero Gareki no respondió. Tiró con fuerza de la muñeca hacia él y unió nuestros labios en un último, largo y apasionado beso.  
Cuando se separó, un inmenso vacío me envolvió. Realmente aquel beso había sido el último… Había sabido a eso, a dolor y separación. Los dos lo sabíamos, que no volveríamos a vernos.

-Jora… -susurró Gareki-, cuida de ella.

_"Tsk."_

Gareki alzó la mirada, clavándola en mis ojos, e intentando mirar más allá, al lugar en el que se encontraba Jora recluida.

_"¿P-por quién me tomas? Claro que cuidaré de ella. Necesito un cuerpo para vivir."_

Yo sonreí, y Gareki conmigo. El chico soltó mi muñeca y se alejó unos pasos de mí. Yo volví a observar aquellos ojos grisáceos, y me giré para unirme a Akane y Raisa, e irnos de allí, sin volver a mirar atrás.


End file.
